Lost Memories
by MBetsyW
Summary: Rythian loses his memory? Uh Oh! This one is REALLY about Rythian and Zoeya. I'm sorry, I forgot to save the real story. Half asleep when I posted it. Sorry! Thanks to Jsamue for telling me about it! Stop reading the darn description!
1. Adventure to Nothing

**This is a story about Rythian and Zoey. It's in Tekkit, and kind of made into real life. I hope all of the readers love the fan fiction, and all suggestions will be taken under careful consideration. All flames keep me warm on dark cold nights. Once again, enjoy!**

**_Rythian loses his memory, and it's up to Zoey and Teep to help him regain his memory. Let's hope no one else finds_**_ **out!**_**  
**

* * *

Zoeya's Point of View

"Rythian, where are you going?" I asked. I was worried because he didn't seem like himself after green man and I had come back. He didn't have his armor on, nor his flying ring. I tried giving them to him, but he ignored me.

"I just need some time alone." he finally said. I was a little relieved, but still anxious because I didn't want anything to happen to him. I knew he was still mad about me lying to him about my lab, B.A.R.R.Y. I also knew that he was happy about us coming back.

I decided to go all ninja on Rythian and make sure he was okay. So I followed him at a far distance, and he went near the lava pits that we had explored around. He sat on the obsidian vein for a few minutes, and then he walked over to an unexplored cave, with no torches, or anything with him.

It was easy to follow him, and be unseen like a ninja because it was so dark. We ended up at a large ravine, and on the other side there was a familiar face coming out of a cave entrance. It was Sjin.

* * *

Rythian's Point of View  (Starts before beginning.)

I read the note from Sjin.

"Dear Rythian, I'll need to talk to you about something. Come alone and unarmed, or else I'll kill a certain someone you know. I'll come the same. I want you to meet me in the ravine that connects to your mine shaft. It's just in between Sipsco and the fairy princess castle that you built. You wouldn't want anything happening to Zoeya would you? -Sjin"

I was reminded of Operation: Dino Day. The plan Zoeya and I had come up with. Just before she- left me. But she was back, and so was Tee, which was all that mattered. I didn't want to say anything to Zoeya about it, so I started for the mine base, leaving everything in a chest next to the Condenser. I don't know why I didn't bring anything, in spite of the fact that I had a bad feeling about it.

"Rythian, where are you going?" Zoey had a worried tone on her voice, and I tried ignoring. I saw the look on her face, and I finally spoke.

"I just need some time alone." I said. Zoeya had let out a breath of relief, but I could still tell that she was worried. I still continued on. I walked down by the lava pits, and decided to take a look at the map included with the note. I sat down on the vein of obsidian found when we first explored, and took a look. After a few minutes, I followed the trail, and ended up in a dark cave which lead to the ravine, with a cave leading here on the side opposite.

Then Sjin entered. He was decked out in a melon suit, and held a mining laser. "Hello Rythian. Long time no see." Sjin had said, with a smug look on his face.

"You said you wouldn't come armed, liar. At least that's what you said in your note." I was fuming, and then I had noticed Sjin's arm pulling a lever. I heard the click of the lever, and the shifting of multiple pistons.

Then I looked behind me, and noticed pistons had shut the cave entrance. I looked thorugh a crack in the cobblestone wall, seeing movement. "Zoeya?" I quietly said. I was such an idiot for not bringing anything to escape! What had come over me? I looked back again, and there was bedrock on the other side. No escape for me then.

"Now that you won't leave, it's time for you to die." He said in a nasally mocking tone. I noticed a platform, which lead to another cave, and I took a running start. But then Sjin pulled a second lever, which made pistons push iron bars into place, making a makeshift jail cell, with me trapped in it. Sjin powered up his mining laser, and missed me, hitting the iron bars. There was an opening to jump, but Sjin fired his laser.

* * *

Zoeya's Point of View (Just before Sjin pulled the lever, blocking off the cave.)

Sjin pulled the lever on the side of the cave, activating pistons, which made a cobblestone wall between us. Rythian looked back, seeing me. "Zoeya?" he said. I pulled out my new pickaxe, after my other one was left at the Mushroom Prison, but then bedrock, the only block that I couldn't break with my pick, was pushed by pistons behind the wall of cobblestone. I couldn't save him. I just hoped he had some way of escape.

I could hardly make out what the glob they were saying, so I tried getting in through another way. I found an entrance to another cave, which lead to the ravine. I could see Rythian and melon head talking, and could hear them sort of. Rythian was about to jump to the cave, so he backed up, and ran, but didn't end up jumping because Sjin was prepared. He pulled a switch, and even more pistons pushed iron bars around Rythian.

Sjin then shot at Rythian, but thank goodness he had bad aim. There was an opening for Rythian to jump, and I beckoned Rythian to take that chance of escape. He jumped without hestation, but Sjin was having none of that. He charged his laser, and fired one last shot. And Rythian was hit. He smashed his head on a wall, and landed his head on a lower platform.

"Rythian!" I shouted. Sjin noticed, and started running. I grabbed the red katar that I tried giving to Rythian and started flying as fast as I could, and chased Sjin, until a bedrock wall was created by even more pistons. I was angry, and I would promise to myself to science up a sword powerful enough to kill him. But I needed to prepare.

I flew back to Rythian as fast as I could to see if he was okay. He wasn't. He was either dead or unconscious. I'd rather him be unconscious than dead. This thought brought tears to my eyes. "Ry- Rythi- Rythian! Pl- please don't die on me! I- ju- just got you ba- back!" I wailed. I picked him up, and laid him down on his back, with his head on my knees. I listened for breathing, and looked for any rising in his chest. Thank goodness that he was breathing!

I looked to see if he really had anything with him in his bag, but all he had was a note. I read it, because I was curious, and thought that it could explain why the glob he didn't bring any armor or his flying ring.

"Dear Rythian, I'll need to talk to you about something. Come unarmed, or I'll kill a certain someone you know. I'll come the same. I want you to meet me in the ravine that connects to your mine shaft. It's just in between Sipsco and that fairy princess castle you built. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Zoeya would you? -Sjin"

As I read the note, I was horrified. That's why he came with nothing, and why he didn't tell me where he was going. He probably was trying to make sure I didn't follow! He probably didn't want me to get hurt. I then had grabbed Rythian's flying ring out of my pocket, and on his finger. I thought that maybe he would be able to fly, and I would have a better time carrying him.

I easily pulled him into the air, and flew him back to the cave entrance. But as soon as I was about to land, Rythian fell on the floor. He didn't have a Klein star! He was heavy, so I didn't strain myself. I wasn't calling him fat, though. I couldn't carry him, so stupid me decided to leave him there in the dark cave so I could get Teep to help. We could walk from there, so that wasn't a problem.

I started to walk away after taking cobblestone out of my bag, and using it to secure the path for Rythian along the way. I didn't want to drop him into lava!

* * *

Duncan's Point of View

I decided to go mining because I had run out of diamonds. Someone had stolen my last one, including the one in the sorting system! I had my divining rod and my morning star with my flying ring. I really needed at least one diamond. I wondered who, and thought about the fact that Sjin might have stolen it. I would hopefully find out soon enough. It was only 2 diamonds.

The cave was long and treacherous, and led into a ravine. I couldn't find any diamonds, so I looked in the ravine. There were multiple cave systems, but what really caught my attention was a platform with iron bars surrounding it, and a wall of cobblestone behind it. I picked away the cobblestone, and behind it was bedrock, which I could not break. It opened into a cave, but I didn't find anything.

I then exited the cave, noticing something red on the wall of the ravine. I looked down, and noticed another cave entrance, and there was something in it. I saw a sparkle which was inside the cave that I was looking at. I flew over to the cave, and put up a torch. "Yes! Diamonds!" I shouted while mining.

I started to look around for more diamonds, and turned to find someone covered in blood. I noticed a handkerchief wrapped around his head, and he must have been the one who got blood on the wall of the ravine.

I decided to take the person back to the mansion so he could heal. I brought him there with ease, since he wasn't very heavy. Once we arrived, I laid him down in a bed. I wondered who it was so out of curiosity, I removed the handkerchief and saw his face well. The handkerchief covered most of his face, and it was Rythian.

I took precautions, and put him in a room where he couldn't come out from, only if I used a key on the door. He was still knocked out, and his bleeding had not ceased. I bandaged his head, although I did cover his eye. I'd wondered what happened to him, and then I noticed a burn on his arm. It was obviously a wound from a mining laser, as far as I could tell.

I remember Zoeya had a mining laser, but she probably didn't shoot him. Maybe it was an accident. Or it could have been Sjin! I decided to leave Rythian so he could heal, and put a force field around the whole room, which didn't take up much room. I wanted to talk to Zoeya, but what would I tell her? "I have your boyfriend, and did you shoot him by the way?" No. She might be really mad. I don't know what to do!

* * *

Teep's Point of View

"Teep! Green man!" I hear Zoeya shout, sounding worried. I shot an arrow, signalling that I was coming down from the watch tower. I was mute, so I didn't shout. Well, I didn't like to talk.

I climbed down the ladder of the watch tower, and ran to Zoeya. "Rythian, he, he hit his head, and I need someone, to help me!" She said while panting. (Commas are when she was panting.) I jumped, and started for Blackrock Hold. I came through the large entrance, and down to the mine. I passed the signs, and arrived at a large pool of lava, but didn't know where to go.

Zoeya caught up to me, tired, and gave me a map to where Rythian was. I found a dark cave, and at the end was bedrock, which closed off the cave. I heard mining, but didn't care. There was another cave which led down, onto a platform. There was a pool of blood, where I thought Rythian was. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone flying away into another cave. And he had Rythian with him.

Zoeya was in the other cave so I could have enough room to pick him up. It was a narrow cave, yet twisty. So I didn't see that man pick Rythian up off of the ground. I didn't know what to tell Zoeya. Well, I couldn't really _tell_ her now could I?

I walked over, and met Zoeya. "Where's Rythian?" I shrugged. Then I used some rocks to represent people. I put one rock in the cave, two in the other cave, and the other on the platform sticking out of the cave. I brought the last one over to "Rythian," and they both were carried off. "So what you're telling me is that someone took Rythian?"

I nodded. "Was it Sjin?" she asked. I shook my head. "Who then?" I pointed at Zoeya's goggles, and she was confused. Then she looked at her goggles. "DUNCAN TOOK RYTHIAN!?" she was angry. I nodded, thinking she knew who I was talking about.

* * *

Zoeya's Point of View

I couldn't let Duncan get away with this. I was too angry at Sjin, but Duncan, I was even angrier at. I gave Teep Rythian's flying ring, which I took before I left to get Teep, so he could show me where Duncan went. All I know is that Duncan has my best friend, and that he may hurt him.

Yes, I called Rythian my best friend, and yes, I really think that Duncan may hurt Rythian, especially since he put the nuke underneath Blackrock Hold.

"Lead the way, Teep." I said. He flew through the cave, passing the spot where I left Rythian. I looked, and a massive pool of blood was all over the walls. I really hoped that wherever he was, Rythian was safe. We flew across the ravine, into a cave near the one Sjin came out of. Both of us flew through the cave, into a basement looking room.

The whole in the floor was small, and once we opened the trapdoor that lead into the basement. Outside was Duncan, either my greatest enemy or my greatest hero. "Hello." Duncan said, smirking.

"Duncan! What did you do to Rythian?" I yelled. Then Duncan started walking around, and went to a wall with a switch on it. He pulled it, and a force field was activated, trapping Teep and I.

"I don't like your tone. But if it's Rythian you want to see, well that's fine by me." Then another switch was pulled and a teleporter was pushed through the floor, leading to floor 3. I suggested it was where Rythian was, so I stepped in it. But it knocked me out with some sort of neurotoxin.

I woke up in a bed. I looked around, and there was a force field around me, and the room. I looked around, noticing iron bars, and an iron door. Through the iron bars on my left was another room identical to mine, and in the bed was... Teep! In the one on my right was yet another cell, and it held someone in it. I could not recognize the person, though.

The person had covered themselves in blankets, and there was a bandage around his head, covering an eye, but I couldn't quite see through the force field. I assumed it could have been Rythian, but I wasn't so sure, because I wrapped his head in a handkerchief. I noticed the mask, covering the mouth and nose of his face. So all I saw was a closed eye.

"So you're awake. And as you can see, Rythian is here, too. I'm sure he's upset that you left him all alone, with nothing. I bet he wished he never met you." I was furious, and I couldn't take it. I looked through my bag, and found nothing except for the note. He for some reason didn't take it. Probably to make me feel even worse.

"I left him to go get help." I said. "I had no other choice. And he left with nothing, except for this." I handed it to him, and he smirked. Well, let's just see how it feels for you to be in Rythian's place." He pressed a button on a remote control, and a helmet came down from the ceiling above the bed. I tried getting off of the bed but couldn't move because the helmet was already on my head. Then everything went black.

* * *

Zoeya's Dream

I read the note from Sjin.

"Dear Zoeya, I'll need to talk to you about something. Come alone and unarmed, or else I'll kill a certain someone you know. I'll come the same. I want you to meet me in the ravine that connects to your mine shaft. It's just in between Sipsco and the fairy princess castle that you built. You wouldn't want anything happening to Rythian would you? -Sjin"

After I finish, I start for the mine. "Zoeya, where are you going?" I try ignoring Rythian, but he looks worried. "I just need some time alone." I say, hoping he won't follow me. But I knew he would, considering the fact that he wants to make sure I'm okay.

I go down the tunnel to the pit of lava, and rest on the vein of obsidian. I read the map, and after 5 minutes, I reach the ravine, and stand on a platform across from Sjin, who has nano armor and a mining laser, unlike I, who didn't bring anything except for the piece of paper.

"Hello, Zoeya. Long time no see." I glare at him, as his nasally mocking voice gets to me. I was angry because I knew that Sjin came without keeping his end of the bargain.

"Sjin! You lied about being unarmed!" I said. I was about to leave when I heard the click of a lever and the shifting of pistons. The pistons formed a cobblestone wall, keeping me on the platform. I looked back, noticing a crack in the wall. I saw Rythian, who obviously followed me. "Rythian?" I whispered as bedrock walls began to form. I turned back, angry.

"Good. Now you can't escape, and now you will die." Sjin said. I saw my opportunity when noticing a small cave entrance. I took a running start, but Sjin pulled another lever. Iron bars formed around me, on the platform. I couldn't leave. Then Sjin shot a laser at me, but hit the iron bars, making a way to escape. I ran and jumped, but I was too late. Sjin fired his laser, (BLAAAHHH!) and it hit me mid-jump. I was knocked against the cave wall, and bounced onto a platform lower than the cave entrance.

"Zoeya!" Rythian screamed. Then everything went black. I could somehow still see and hear everything that was going on. But I knew that I was knocked out by hitting my head. "Rythian grabbed my red katar that he had tried giving to me, and flew after Sjin. He ran away, with bedrock blocking his path so Rythian wouldn't follow. He raced back to me, in a crying fit. "Zo- Zoey- Zoeya! Pl- please don't die on me! I- ju- just got you ba- back!" Rythian cried louder than spiders hissed or zombies groaned.

Rythian checked to see if I was breathing, at least a heart beat. He seemed relieved to know that I was alive. Rythian tried picking me up but couldn't, so he tried putting a flying ring on my finger and flying me up to the cave I tried landing in. That part was easy, but I fell onto the ground because I didn't have a Klein star. So he put me down and checked if I had anything with me. He found the note from Sjin and read it.

After reading it, Rythian burst into tears. He tried everything to help me, but couldn't. He left me on the cave floor, and ran. I don't know where he went, but I just hope that he would come back. I looked around, lonely, and then everything faded away.

* * *

Duncan's Point of View

The helmet I designed was a virtual reality helmet that made the person who wore it forget everything that happens in real life. It made Zoeya think that she was Rythian, and made her think Rythian was the one who was obsessed with science, and she loved magic but hated science. (I know that it's not in Tekkit, but have some imagination.)

This machine was beyond most people's skills, but I had come up with it, and could use it to become more powerful than I already am! Zoeya woke up, crying. "Aww, why are you crying? Do you like my machine?" I mocked her.

"Why, Duncan? I thought we were friends!" Zoeya was completely ballistic. I thought to myself: 'Who am I becoming? Hurting my friends?'

"Fine. I'll let you all go." Zoeya seemed relieved. "All except Rythian." I needed to get revenge. Zoeya came out and so did Teep, but I wasn't going to let Rythian go, especially since he wasn't my friend.

"Why won't you let go of Rythian? How did he ever hurt you?" Zoeya was going to go insane if I didn't let him go.

"If you want him to leave, then get back in the cell, and I won't hurt Rythian. I'll just let him go with Teep." I could picture Zoeya getting back in the cell because of her undying love for Rythian.

"As long as you provide transportation for Teep and Rythian." Zoeya was determined to keep Rythian safe. She was about to go into the cell, but then whispered to Teep about hiding him. I guess Zoeya was smarter than people catch on.

"Fine." I said. Zoeya went into the cell after whispering something to Teep, about hiding him. I think she meant for Teep to hide Rythian so no one hurt him. I don't know.

I guided Teep and Rythian to the water where I set a boat down. Teep laid Rythian into the boat and rowed off.

* * *

Zoeya's Point of View

Good. Teep and Rythian are safe. Duncan came up the stairs, and arrived in the room. "Now. It's time for you to set this up for me."

"I want you to set up a nuke and a wireless remote underneath Sipsco. Just in case of course. Then you can go ahead and leave." I didn't want to, but had to. At least I could leave then.

"Fine. I'll do it." I was mad at Sjin for the whole war, resulting in the destroying of the old world.

Duncan brought me underneath Sipsco, and left me there. I set the nuke up in a few minutes, and then left. I just hoped Duncan wouldn't make me do anything more. He left all of my stuff in a chest, and I took it. I flew to Blackrock hold, and found it empty. Teep had followed my orders. I told Teep to go to the labs, and use a pickaxe to dig at least 50 meters (50 blocks. Each block is a meter.) away, so Rythian wouldn't be completely disgusted. There was a large room that I blocked off because I didn't need it. I told him to go there and hide Rythian so no one would find him.

I then found the room, which had a bed in it. Rythian was lying down, sleeping. I made sure that the nuke couldn't harm him. And I decided it was time for me to disable the nuke with science. First I took down the force field, and unwired the nuke. Then I condensed it, and made a few red matter. That was solved.

I then went into the room, and Rythian was awake, but against the iron door. Teep was across from him, like Rythian was scared of Teep.

"Aah! Why is there a dinosaur in here?" he screamed. I never heard him scream like that. I knocked on the door, and Rythian moved out of the way. I opened it, and came in.

"Teep, what's going on? Why did Rythian scream?" I asked. Teep shrugged. "Are you okay, Rythian?" I hoped he was okay.

"Who's Rythian?" He asked. I was on the verge of tears, and ran away. I couldn't believe his memory was gone!


	2. The Awakening

**_So this is my second chapter of Lost Memories. I hope you all enjoy it. This continues from the last chapter. Also, add in the reviews if I should do the rest of the story in third person, or keep doing what I'm doing._  
**

Rythian's Point of View

"Where am I?" I said, waking up. Everything was blurry, and I awoke in a room with hardly anything but a bed, a lot of stone, and something green. Once my vision came into focus, I could tell that the green thing was a... a DINOSAUR?!

"Ahh! Why is there a dinosaur in here?" I screamed loudly, backing up against a door. I stared at the dinosaur, who was across from me. I heard a knocking from behind, and saw a girl, who seemed to be trying to get in. In courtesy, I moved over a few feet so she could come in.

"Are you okay, Rythian?" She asked. I didn't even know who they were.

"Who's Rythian?" I asked stupidly, because the girl started to cry, and she ran out the door, the dinosaur going after her. I felt bad, thinking that I might have hurt the girl's feelings. I was left alone, and didn't know what to do. I decided to go over to the girl, and apologize for whatever I'd done.

I opened the door, and looked around. The dinosaur walked down the corridor, and I followed. He turned right, and I kept walking along at a distance. The dinosaur noticed, and beckoned me to come over. So I did.

"I'm sorry for screaming, it's just that you scared me." I said. He didn't answer. "Are you okay?" He shrugged. "Do you even talk?" He shook his head. Well, the only person that seems to talk to me is a mute dinosaur. How ironic.

We walked through a destroyed facility, and went up some stairs, where we found a dark, poorly lit room full of monsters, and the girl was surrounded. The dinosaur reached for his bow, and shot the mobs. That got their attention, and they were running after me.

"Rythian!" the girl screamed, getting the monsters' attention again. The dinosaur repeated the process, and they finally focused on him. Zoeya ran over to me, and grabbed me by the arm. She dragged me through the room full of brown and red mushrooms, and into a cave, where we went up some stairs, and a ladder. She opened the trapdoor, and we ended up in a room with black/grey walls, and a white floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked, since she looked hurt. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, even though I didn't know what I did. Hey, at least we made it out alive!" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, do you remember anything?" she asked, perking up. Truth be told, I didn't even know what happened to me at all.

"No, but my head hurts. Maybe I hit my head. And my name is Rythian? Or is that the dinosaur?"

"You're name is Rythian. My name is Zoeya, and the dinosaur's name is Teep." She said, just as Teep came up the ladder. He left the room, and Zoeya kept staring at me. "You used to call him Tee. By the way, this is our house. More like a castle, really. We named it Blackrock Hold."

"That name is interesting. So what happened that made me hit my head?" I was curious to know.

"Well, it all started with this note. You see, Sjin is kind of an enemy of yours because he killed a lot of people, and destroyed the old world. But now we're in this even better world!" She said, twirling. She was really happy.

"Well what did Sjin do to me?" I asked. Then Zoeya's smile became a frown.

"So the note told you to go to a ravine to meet Sjin, or else he would kill me. He shot you with a mining laser while you tried to escape, and knocked you into the wall. Which ended up with you hitting your head. Then I tried bringing you here, but then Duncan, who is another enemy found you. He locked you up, but I persuaded him to let you go." She explained.

"Wow. That was a mouthful." I said.

"Yeah. Let's go outside, and I'll show you around." Zoeya said. We walked out of the room, and out of a large wrecked castle. It was in very bad shape, and there was lava and fire everywhere. "Here. This is a Klein star which you use to power up your flying ring, and here's your flying ring."

"How do I use it?" I asked. Zoeya looked like she was trying to think of how to explain it.

"Well, you just jump and kick off of the ground." She said while demonstrating.

I tried to do exactly that, but It didn't work. I tried multiple times, while Zoeya was trying to keep from laughing, but failed.

"Let me see that. Oh! Your Klein star isn't charged. Hold on." Zoeya walked away, into the castle, when someone flew down and landed in front of me. He honestly looked like a melon wearing that green and black armor.

"Hello, Rythian. I'm surprised you're alive after the laser incident." I could kind of recognize this guy, but not his name.

"Sjin! What are you doing here?!" Zoeya screamed as she came out. So that was Sjin. Then Sjin started aiming his laser at me, before Zoeya shouted, "Rythian catch!" I caught the Klein star, and kicked off of the ground. I flew high up away from the castle so Sjin wouldn't hit Zoeya.

But then Sjin aimed the laser at Zoeya. "If you don't come down, I'll shoot Zoeya." I reluctantly came down, and made sure that Sjin aimed at me, and then Teep shot a warning shot at Sjin. It distracted Sjin, and Zoeya had the same idea which was to attack. Zoeya pulled the helmet off, and threw a red katar to me. I caught it, and Sjin started to run.

We decided to let him run, and just throw the helmet away. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted, I was showing you around. So let's go over here. This is Red-5. He is one of our golems. The other two, they used to be there, but one died and the other fell down a hole."

"These are the mooshrooms, Daisy and Sally. And over there used to be the farm. But I don't know who destroyed it. We should fix it tomorrow. We should go inside. It's pretty dark already." she continued.

We went inside and up a spiral staircase, and into a large bedroom. "What happened to the roof?" I asked, seeing the stars in the sky.

"We should get some materials and fix the roof. Follow me." We went back downstairs, and grabbed some basalt bricks, and wool. "You fix the roof, and I'll fix the rest."

"Okay." I said, flying up to the roof. I used the materials and quickly fixed the roof, while Zoeya fixed the rest. I finished and flew down, and Zoeya had quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Zoeya."


	3. Rose

_**Hello again. Welcome to the next part of my story. I hope you all enjoy and you're in for a new surprise today. An original character! YAY! ENJOY!**_

**Rose's Point of View**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a familiar voice said. I walked down the stairs of my house, and opened the door. It was Duncan. Great.

"Yes Duncan?" I asked, clearly not in a good mood. He was wearing bright white armor with blinding green splotched around. What I wondered was why was Duncan at my house? He hasn't been at my house in a long time. I didn't know he remembered where it was.

"It's about Rythian. Something happened to him, and I thought you might have wanted to know." I thought Rythian and Duncan hated each other.

"What happened to him? And where is he?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, there's this ravine, and it connects to pretty much everyone's mines. Anyway, I saw Rythian lying in the ravine, but he's probably at his castle. I just wanted to let you know." Wow. That was surprisingly nice of Duncan.

"Thanks. Anything else, because I have to go." I wanted to get there as fast as I could.

"No. I'll show you the way if you want." He seemed like he wanted to be nice for some reason.

"I'm good. I have a map, and I marked Rythian's castle on it." (Also known as a waypoint.)

"Okay. If you need anything, let me know. I'm pretty close by. I'll see you around." I was kind of suspicious about it, but left through the ravine. It was true, it did connect to most people's mine shafts.

I used my flying ring to get to the other side of the ravine, and went by a platform surrounded by iron bars. I flew through the cave next to it, and on the other side of the platform was a layer of bedrock. Weird. I flew through a section with a pool of lava, and a small path with cobblestone walls. Then I flew up the stairs, and climbed the ladder leading to a trapdoor.

I opened the trapdoor and climbed out, but no one was there. "Hello? Rythian?" I called. I heard footsteps coming down a staircase, but it wasn't Rythian. It was a girl with red hair darker than mine, and blue eyes. She had some bright orange goggles, rimmed with black material, and stared at me.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, still staring. I rolled my eyes, disenchanting my green eyes to reveal my purple ones. She seemed shocked, but I get that reaction all the time.

"My name is Rose. I'm Rythian's little sister. I was told by Duncan about him, and came immediately after I heard about what happened. However, I'm not quite associated with what exactly happened. And also, could you please stop staring at me?"

The girl shook her head, and looked away. "I didn't know that Rythian had a sister. Here, follow me. I'll explain everything."

"I didn't know that Rythian had someone else living with him. I visited a few weeks ago." The girl and I were equally confused apparently.

"Okay. So Rythian received a note from Sjin, to come to a ravine where their homes were connected, and Rythian was trapped by him. He tried escaping, but Sjin shot him, knocking Rythian into a wall, and knocking him out. And he lost his memory." I was shocked at that. "Also, my name is Zoeya."

"Well, wow, first of all, and hi Zoeya. Where's Rythian?" I asked, just as he came in.

"Hi, Zoeya. Who's this?" He asked, not knowing who I was.

"Hi, Rythian. I'm Rose, you're little sister. Duncan told me about what happened and I came as fast as I could." He looked very confused, but went with it anyway.

"Oookaay then." He said.

"Well, are you going to stay here for a while? You're welcome to." Zoeya asked.

"Thanks. I guess I'll help with Rythian's memory problem. Do you have a frying pan?" I asked nonchalantly. Rythian then started to back away slowly, which made Zoeya start laughing.

"I don't think hitting him on the head is the answer. But I'll show you to your room." Rythian laughed. He definitely has a different personality than before his head injury. "So you both wear masks? Why?" Zoeya asked.

"Uh... We have... I don't know how to explain. Rythian knew but he..." I said, trying to cover up the story. I didn't know how to explain, and what to say. I just left it at that.

"Oh. Well I'll be sure to ask you, Rythian when your memory returns." She said. I don't know what's going to happen with his memory but I know it'll be difficult. Of course it was the master mage who knew pretty much everything there is about magic, but not me. I only know how to enchant my eyes to change color when I roll my eyes. When it came to magic, Rythian was always better.

"Do you have any books?" I asked, thinking of an idea.

"Yeah, some of Rythian's, why?" She asked.

"Well, there's a certain book that might help with his memory." I said as we all arrived in the small bedroom. I put my stuff in a chest, and Zoeya showed me the way to what looked like an enchantment room. I looked through the leather bound books, and eventually found the book. Our grandfather's spellbook. "Yes! I found it!"

"Enlighten me on what you've found." Zoeya said with a confused look on her face.

"This, is my grandfather's spellbook, which contains a solution for his memory. It's a potion that requires some rare ingredients. It'll take a while to find all of them. For example, one thing in particular is a black flower, which is only found in the end. And then a ghast tear. Also, we'll need a golden apple. So each of these ingredients are from each realm." I explained.

"So the black flower is going to be a pain, and the golden apple is going to be easy. Then there's the ghast tear, which is in between both." Zoeya said. We decided to go, since it was for Rythian's sake. Rythian insisted on going, so we let him. He was as stubborn as before.

"Are we ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and we flew off.

Well I guess we're going to get Rythian's memory back soon.


	4. The Enderslayer

_**Hello everybody! I'm MBetsyW, also known as Morgan, and here's a new chapter! I was challenged by TheLameName, telling me to add another character. So here you are! Also, I found out my story was posted on Tumblr, so if anyone could send me the link that would be amazing!**_

* * *

**Sjin's Point of View**

The tall man came into the room, right on time. (Think of Legolas.) He was around the age of 20, or so he seemed. Jack was his name, and he was the son of a warrior named Steve, who was just the man I needed. He was an enderslayer, and I needed him to slay Rythian. He was cunning and stealthy, and he could take care of that half breed.

"Are you Sjin? You look like a melon." He said in a deep voice.

"I get that a lot." I said. "Yes, I am Sjin." We sat down at the nearest table, while Minty came over.

"Welcome to the Captive Creeper, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'll just have some coffee." I replied.

"I'll have some Elvish beer. Make it a large." The slayer said.

"I'll be right out." she said.

"So do you know your mission?" I asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to kill some half breed enderman, correct? And anyone that gets in my way?" He asked, as Minty came out with our drinks. The Elvish beer was about as big as my head.

"Yes. I think you shouldn't drink all of that. You could get drunk on the job." I said as he took a large gulp.

"I don't get drunk often. I'll be fine." He said, slamming down his beer mug, empty.

"Would you like some more?" Minty asked.

"Yes please. Thank you." he replied.

After 10 mugs of Elvish beer, and two cups of coffee, the slayer, also known as Jack, left me with the bill. "Goodbye, melon head." he said.

* * *

_**I'm switching points of view now, otherwise I would end the chapter right now.**_

**Jack's Point of View**

I had to kill an enderhuman. They were rare, but I never felt right killing them because they are part human, like I'm half elf, half human. I wouldn't kill an elf nor a human, but killing a enderman I would do.

I used a tracker that melon head gave me. He also gave me a picture of him. Melon head said that there might be another one, but he didn't quite know. He said that the enderhuman may have had a relative, because he saw a girl out by the castle with a mask like the boy's.

The tracker looked like a compass that pointed towards a portal to the Nether. I went through, and found myself very close to them. They were trying to shoot down a ghast, and kill it. There was a human girl with red hair near it that was flying with a bottle in her hand. A rare ghast tear fell from the creature, and the girl bottled it. Another girl with a mask put her bow away, with lighter red hair cheered.

She and the boy must have been brother and sister. I felt bad that I had to kill them both, and possibly the other girl if she got in the way. I really didn't want to, but melon head was going to pay me a large fortune. Then the three came towards the portal.

I ran through the portal, and once back in the overworld, I ran away. I wasn't at the portal I entered, but I was in a cave. I ran through the cave, and ended up in a quarry. A cave opening was underneath me, so I swung myself into it.

"Where are we?" the boy asked.

"We're underneath Sipsco, and we have to be quiet. Sipsco is where Sjin works, and you don't want him to find you." One of the girls said. Melon head worked here? The three flew through the cave with flying rings, and up into the air. I waited for a few seconds and the long metal arm traveled to where the cave was. I took my chance and jumped on it.

As I climbed the arm, it moved slowly, and it was difficult to climb. I managed to the top, and then climbed my way onto the actual ground. The three flew to the water, and continued on. I followed, and swam all the way. The girl with the mask looked down, probably hearing the splash. I swam in water that began to get colder as I swam, probably in a snowy biome.

I ended up coming up for air in front of a large old fortress. In front of the fortress was the girl with the mask. "Why are you following us?" she asked, a dark matter sword in her hand, pointed at me.

"I was hired by melon head. I mean the man you call Sjin, to kill your brother, you, and anyone else who got in the way." I said, standing up in the shallow water. "Believe me, I don't feel right killing a human."

"Leave, and don't harm my brother. And if you touch even a hair on my friend's head, then you'll be dead before you could even unsheathe your sword. And as for Sjin, he's a bad man. You wouldn't want to be on his side.." This girl was mad. She held the sword closer to my throat, and I needed to get away. I splashed water in her face, knowing she was an enderman, and swam away.

"Water? Really?" She said to herself.

I didn't know how I was going to kill the boy, let alone his sister.


	5. The Fall

_**Hello! It's me again, with another chapter of Lost Memories! So I don't know how many chapters, but I really want to start on something else, too. Something with ALL of or as many of the Yogscast as I can remember. Probably a lot of YouTube Minecraft players like CaptainSparklez, iHasCupquake, and many more! So enjoy, and read.**_

* * *

**Rythian's Point of View**

"Who was that?" Zoeya asked from the magic room as Rose walked in.

"Some guy. He was hired by Sjin, who told the bounty hunter to kill us. And anyone who got in the way. I'm soaked because he splashed me with water in means of escape." Rose said.

"Water doesn't harm you?" Zoeya and I were both confused.

"It depends on how much of our ender side has taken over the other side." Rose explained. Zoeya just shrugged it off, and turned to a chest.

"Well, we don't have a golden apple. So I guess we'll need that. Let's go to the end. We have some eyes of ender that I just made." Zoeya said.

"Okay, so let's go." We left and threw the eyes of ender, and found a fortress after an hour of walking. The portal was already opened, so Rose and Zoeya cannon balled into the portal, pulling me with them.

We entered the end, and Rose and Zoeya somehow landed on top of me. Someone mined their way up to the surface. This place was a floating island. Surrounding the pale colored stone was a black air, which was all you could see. Then a black dragon swooped down on us, and almost hit me in the head. Then a few people ran after the nightmare black dragon with the amethyst eyes.

There was a dwarf, who had an orange beard, a man in a red shirt with blue eyes, two spacemen, and a scientist. They had armor on, and strong weapons. One I recognized as Sjin, who glared at us while passing.

"Come on. Let's go lower!" Rose shouted over the roars of the dragon. The flower supposedly was a black flower with a purple stem that could help in the potion. We went down to a lower cliff, and looked around. There was not a single black flower anywhere.

"Well what have we got here? Hiding from the dragon?" A familiar voice said. It was what Zoeya called Sjin. "Apparently you didn't like a bounty hunter. Are you hiding from him too? Since you went through so much trouble to scare the one I hired away, I'll do it myself!"

Sjin came at me with a sapphire sword, but Rose stepped in front. "Don't touch him!" And Sjin's response was a bloody slice to the arm, making Rose fall down. Zoeya then came from the back, and held a dark matter sword. She was elbowed in the stomach and tripped.

"Now it's just you and me." Sjin said. I pulled out my red katar in a few seconds, and Sjin and I were arm wrestling with swords. Sjin turned, his back again to Zoeya and Rose, and delivered one final blow of a push, and I fell. I fell through a hole, trying to put on my flying ring, but I dropped it.

"Rythian!" was all I heard, before everything went black.


	6. The Blaze Burns Bright

_**Hello, and welcome to the End of the story. I know that some people liked it, but I'm doing another story soon.**_

* * *

**Zoeya's Point of View**

"Rythian!" I screamed as he fell. I saw Rythian try to activate his flying ring, but it didn't work. He then disappeared out of sight. I went to jump after him, but Rose held me back.

"Don't hurt yourself. Let's gently fly down, and see if we can find him." Rose said, hurt in her voice.

"What happened here?" Xephos said, as the Enderdragon fell behind him.

"Rythian, he was knocked off." Rose said as Sjin tried to sneak away. Rose grabbed him by the melon armor, and he struggled.

"By who?" he asked as Honeydew, Sips and Lalna came by Xephos' side. Rose glared at Sjin, and still held him. Sjin looked away, since he knew that Xephos was giving a cold glare. "Sjin? You pushed him off?"

Sjin gave no reply. "Here, I'll grab him." Honeydew said, Rose giving the custody over. Rose then walked behind me, and flew down. I needed to explain everything to the few of them first.

After explaining the feud, the group glared at Sjin. I explained the bounty hunter that Rose had scared away, and even what Lalna did. Lalna was glared at too. "He did help us. Lalna did wrap up his head when he found him. So I owe him that." I said. Lalna smiled in reaction. I decided to check to see if Rythian had been found, so I flew in the same direction Rose did, only to find Rose racing upwards.

"I found him! Follow me!" I followed with her, and we found Rythian lying down on a floating island, far down from the larger one. Rose and I tried lifting him up, but he was too heavy, even for both of us. Rose rushed up, and I could hear her shout: "We need help down there! Come on!"

Down came Lalna and Xephos, who carried Rythian up to the larger floating island. "Shouldn't we bring him to BlackRock?" I asked, coming up from the island.

"We can't. It's too dangerous, and you don't want anyone getting hurt, do you?" Xephos asked. I shook my head.

"Well I'll get Minty and Lomadia to come so we actually know what we're doing. If we can't go to them, then they'll hopefully come to us." I flew through the well that formed as the exit out. Good thing they were going to kill the Enderdragon, otherwise we would have had to kill it ourselves. Coincidence? I think not.

I flew around, and looked for the jungle in which Lomadia lived. She was nowhere to be found when I found a small house or shack. It was called a fishing shack on the sign. The shack was very small. I didn't see her, and then I turned around and she was at the door.

"I was looking for you. Sorry about trespassing. We just needed for you to come to the End. But first we need to find Minty."

"Why do we need for me to go to the End and find Minty?" Lomadia asked. I had to explain. After explaining, we sped up and looked for Minty. She was at the Captive Creeper, where she was most of the time.

"Hey, Minty. We need you to come to the End with us. Rythian isn't very well, and we need someone to help him, so will you help?" I asked, hopefully she would because it was kind of a dire situation.

"Could you lead me there please?" Minty asked, going to get a flying ring and a big first aid kit. She, Lomadia and I kicked off of the ground, and I lead the both of them to the End Portal, mostly intact from a few creepers.

We entered the portal, and landed in the end, everyone close by. I ran, and they flew, but I realized to late that I could have used my flying ring. I facepalmed because of my stupidity.

"What happened?" Minty asked, getting her first aid kit ready.

"Rythian was shot with a laser, hit his head twice, and may have a few scratches from a sword. If he were conscious, then he would probably be screaming right about now." I said, hoping Minty could help.

"I don't think just telling him to suck it up and walk it off will do anything for him then." Minty said, getting a small laugh from Lalna. Minty wrapped Rythian's slightly bleeding head in a bandage and elevated his head with her knees. Then she took his shirt off, and I turned away, my face as red as a mushroom. I turned back, and she tended to the scratches and the burn from the laser. Once she was done, she put his shirt back on, and looked up at me.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is beet red." I glared at her, and everyone started laughing.

"I hate you..." I said in a whisper, and Minty started laughing even more. She laughed so much, Rythian's head fell off of her knees. I turned to him, and put his head on mine, because Minty was too rambunctious. "How long do you think it will take for him to wake up?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. Don't you think that we should bring Rythian home?" Minty asked, same as I did.

"Well, it's too dangerous for us to carry him while flying. We did almost drop him when we were carrying him up. And if we walked, there would be the risk of mobs. If we stay here, then we'll have a better chance of no one getting hurt." Xephos explained. "That's why we brought you here."

"Okay. Well, I still can't believe someone did this to Rythian. Shot with lasers, hit his head, and someone had tried killing him with a sword? Who would be such a monster to do this?" Minty was very shocked. We glared at Sjin, and Minty stared in disbelief. "Sjin? Why?"

"I don't know. I'm a monster, just like you said. I don't know what came over me." Sjin said. Apparently it was my turn to stare in utter disbelief.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU TRIED KILLING RYTHIAN, AND MADE HIM LOSE HIS MEMORY? NEXT TIME YOU HURT ANYONE, YOU'LL HAVE ME AFTER YOU LIKE A BOUNTY HUNTER!" My eyes started glowing a bright orange color, and I stood up, Rythian's head falling onto the ground. My hands formed a fireball, what I was afraid of happening. My blaze side was taking over my human side, and my human side only watched in horror. I couldn't control the blaze side of me.

Sjin was trying to get away, but he was too scared. I raised my hand, the blaze in me burning brighter than ever before. I was about to shoot a fireball at Sjin, and heard a familiar voice. "Zoeya! Calm down. I'm fine, see? Don't resort to violence! Calm down!" It was Rythian, He shouted. I could feel myself lowering in what felt like temperature.

I sat down, feeling like my energy had been sucked out of me. Rythian sat next to me, and I when I saw his face, I jumped up, and ended up standing. But then I fell, and everything disappeared in a flash.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know I never do notes at the bottom of the page, but I felt like adding a cliff hanger, so you're welcome! I kind of considered Rythian half enderman, and Zoeya half blaze. So that explains it...**_

_**You're welcome for the cliff hanger by the way!**_


	7. The Rebirth

_**Hello, everyone! It's me! And I have another chapter! Hooray! So I kind of want to do a few different stories after this... So enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

**Rythian's Point of View**

Zoeya passed out. She fell onto the ground without warning. Her hands were slightly red, and she seemed very agitated. Sjin looked horrified, which I would congratulate Zoeya on. Everyone else just stared at Zoeya, astonished at what had happened.

"What was that?" Xephos asked. I didn't know either. I was very shocked.

"I have no idea." I said, telling the truth. "I guess she kind of blew up out of anger." I really wondered how that could happen. "What caused it to happen?" I asked. Everyone stared at Sjin.

"It couldn't have been just that." I looked up, and saw my sister, Rose. "It could have been years of anger, and keeping it under wraps. She just couldn't handle it, and she, well, you know, blew up. She couldn't control it."

"And how long have you been here?" I asked, not fully aware of what happened after hitting my head.

"Since after you woke up. It was the day after, I think." She explained.

"I have a question." Honeydew said. "Who are you?" He asked Rose.

"I'm Rose, Rythian's sister." She explained. "I was notified by Lalna that Rythian was hurt. So I came to Blackrock, and helped Zoeya. Speaking of Zoeya, are we going to wait until she wakes up, or are we going to bring her back?" Rose asked.

"Well, I could bring her back." I said. "But it would be best to stay here." Rose then started flying away towards the portal. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I had an idea." Rose said, and she left.

* * *

"Ow. What happened?" I heard Zoeya say. I turned around from talking to Lalna and Xephos, and faced Zoeya.

"Easy. We've both been hurt pretty badly today." I stopped her from rushing to stand, because she had just woken up. Zoeya got up slowly after I calmed her. "Well, I'll explain later. Now we should get home." Zoeya started to fly after I did. "Thanks for everything. You really were a big help." I said, and everyone except Sjin smiled.

"Bye!" Zoeya shouted as we flew. "Where's Rose? Did she leave?"

"Yes, she said something about an idea. I don't know..." I said. We flew in silence for the rest of the way, and the silence was broken when Zoeya gasped at the sight of the castle. Rose came out of the newly crafted doors, and waved.

"I thought you would want a nice cheering up!" Rose said. She and Tee looked up at us, and we came down. The castle looked amazing, and it was like there was no attack.

"Wow. You did this all by yourself?" Zoeya asked, astonished. I laughed at her reaction.

"Well, I had some help from a few friends." Then Martyn and Toby came out. They smiled. "Thank you guys. I couldn't have finished without you." The two left, and we went inside of the castle. It looked great.

* * *

**At Night (Rose's Point of View)**

****Night had come, and I spent one last night to make sure that Rythian and Zoeya were okay. I was in the guest room, which I thought was supposed to be for Rythian, and heard music.

When I tip toed down the steps, the music got louder. There was a beautiful sight. Rythian and Zoeya together. They sat together on the couch, and Zoeya had fallen peacefully asleep.

"Good night Zoeya."

* * *

_**I know. Corny and repeated ending. Well, there is the last part of this story. Lost Memories has come to an end. I hope all of you enjoyed, and I'll be posting some more stories.**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
